All We'd Never Be
by darksadlonelyknight
Summary: Ugh, I just enjoy writing Sweet Tooth and Candy oh so much! Reviews are appreciated :


**ALL WE'D NEVER BE**

The whole world stopped- time, life, everything. All she could seem to comprehend is the sight of the love of her life falling into the largest vat boiling chocolate she had ever seen. The scene was strange though, for as he hit the liquid, he wasn't screaming. He wasn't panicking or anything of the sort. He was simply laughing.

She just simply stared on as the body floated to the top seconds later, with no sign of life in it at all.

_Dead. Oh my God, Sweet Tooth is dead._

She didn't know what to feel. All of the emotions a person can feel all hit her at once. Grief for the love she had lost and will never get back, sorrow for the lost soul, and surprisingly… a slight pang of relief. Yeah, that was it- relief.

She wouldn't have to worry about the beatings anymore. About lying to her friends and family about where this or that bruise came from. About saying or doing the right thing without having to worry about the consequences. She wouldn't have to walk on eggshells- she was finally free.

Of course, that was only a pang of relief. Upon hearing his mortal laugh as he fell, it brought back all of the memories from the "good ol' days". In this case, these were the days before the beatings, the names, and everything else began. In fact- everything had started with his laugh.

It was just your typical Wednesday, it was nothing too special. Candy had had a tough day at work and decided to treat herself to splurging at her favorite corner market. They seemed to have all of her favorites, and she decided she needed a little treat for herself.

She pushed open the door with the chime of the bell dignifying her entrance. She half walked and half jogged over to her favorite section- the ice cream. She skimmed over all of the varieties they offered and seriously considering buying one of each when she heard an unknown man laugh the sweetest laugh she had ever heard.

"You're kidding! You worked at the Hershey candy factory! That has got to be the greatest job in the world!" The man raved to the cashier.

_Even his voice is angelic…_ she thought to herself. She had to see this man and see if his face was just as heavenly. She grabbed the first carton she could reach and casually (well, attempted to casually) walk to the cashier to purchase her ice cream. When she rounded the corner, she saw everything she wanted to and more.

Everything about him was perfect- his face, body, hair, and everything else. He was wearing a neatly pressed suit that hugged him in all of the right places and showed off his toned body perfectly. His hair was well groomed and coif, nicely matching the suit. His face was a different story- it just radiated beauty. His eyes gleamed with confidence and pride, his distinct jaw and chin making him more defined. His smile was so dazzling- it shined like the stars.

She was taking in all of his beauty when he finally noticed her. She liked to admit that when he noticed her, he stopped breathing for the littlest bit.

"Why, hello there!" He confidently introduced himself whilst sticking his right hand out to shake hers. "My name is Justin, and might I just compliment how ravishing you look tonight?"

This cannot be happening. He is literally perfect.

"Oh! Um, why, thank you. My name is Stacy… hello." She shyly replied, slowly sticking her hand out and shaking his.

_Oh God, even his hands are perfect. They're so big and smooth._

"What's that you have there?" He asked, referencing to the ice cream in her hand.

"Oh! Oh nothing, just a little treat for myself…" She bashfully responded with a little giggle.

When he reciprocated with a laugh of his own, she had to hold herself up from swooning so hard.

"You're treating yourself tonight? Then, you deserve something extra special. Come with me, I'll take you on a real…a real _Spree._" He offered his hand to her- in which she gladly took into hers. She put the ice cream on the counter and headed out with the angelic man.

And the rest is history.

"That was a real _Spree_ alright, ST." She thought to herself with a little laugh. She stood there going down memory lane and traveling through the years- all of the good, bad, and just plain ugly. When she finally came back to reality, she realized she was crying.

"We were so _happy_, why in the hell did you have to screw it up!" She screamed out at corpse below her, not expecting a response. "We could have been perfect, you WERE perfect, why did you have to change… oh God, why!"

She crumpled and bawled. She cried for everything they could have had. She cried for all of the good memories that she hoped would happen again once Sweet Tooth had won. She cried for all of the happiness they were supposed to have- at least in her mind.

Suddenly, the tears changed. They weren't tears of sadness now, but tears of embarrassment. She realized that those happy times were gone- they weren't coming back. Something different clicked inside of Sweet Tooth that caused him to change for the worse. Every now and then she would look into his eyes and see the man she fell head over heels for in that store, but then he'd blink and that man was gone. The new Justin- no, Sweet Tooth, was there, and there for good.

She took one final look over the edge at the vat of chocolate and the deteriorating corpse floating at the top. For some reason, it slowly turned itself over so now it was lying on its back.

Candy could swear that even though almost all of the skin on his face burned off, that she could obviously tell Sweet Tooth died with that dazzling smile on.


End file.
